Unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) helicopters are employed mainly for exploration purposes. UAV helicopters are often operated from naval ships. When helicopters enter the marine environment, e.g., from a naval aircraft carrier, the electronic components get exposed to harsh weather conditions (e.g. moist, salt, wind). Therefore it is an object of present invention to protect the electronic components from these conditions by mounting the electronic components on mounting devices comprising a light, flexible cover.
The electronic components of UAV helicopters are often distributed over the entire aircraft. In order to protect these electronic components from the harsh environmental conditions, the components are often individually protected by mostly solid covers. This is cumbersome, costly and adds additional weight to the helicopter.
Since the helicopter is to be kept as light-weight as possible, conventional protection means, e.g., rigid covers or boxes provided for the individual electronic components are often not appropriate. Total weight of the multiple covers is too high. Furthermore, rigid covers tend to be sensitive to strong vibrations, since this produces heavy mechanical stress. As a result of the heavy mechanical stress, rigid covers often become leaky, or break.
The above problems are solved by the present invention by arranging a major portion of the electronic components of the helicopter on a single mounting device, and covering the mounted electronic components by a single, light-weight, flexible cover.
Flexible covers for protection of electronic components are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,494 describes an environmental protector for electronic devices in outside terminal boxes. The protector comprises a laminate cover which provides a moisture barrier, penetration resistant surface and EMI shield. The protector may be flexible or substantially rigid and is in the form of an open-ended container for receiving an electronics device. The container is sealed at the open end around a connector unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,494 does not disclose connecting means for reversibly connecting the cover to the base plate.
JP 2003055806 A discloses the protection of electronic components, such as mp3 players, cellular phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) by a flexible bag or cloth comprising a water repellent fabric, a waterproof fabric, a moisture permeable waterproof fabric, a moisture absorbing fabric, a pH adjustment fabric, an anti-electric fabric or a shock absorbing fabric.
In view of the above stated prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting device for the electronic components of UAV helicopters, which mounting device provides for convenient mounting of the electronic components and furthermore provide for a light-weight overall construction. The improved mounting devices are also to provide tolerance against strong vibrations and mechanical stress. It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved mounting device which is simple and easy to install.